Walites
Walites TL 7 AL 9+ Union Member Species - Native to the Andromeda Galaxy Region 5 - Walitia Space _____________________________________________ "The Walites are considered by most experts, the most agressuve species next to man; an opitinon strongly rejected by bot Walites and Terran Humans. Terran Humans consider the Walites the only species that truly understands them, and the Walitesconsider Terran Humans the only species truly equal to them." Dr. Hiboor Nastix - ThreeOzian Andromeda Species Expert "...and then I saw a whole flock of these bird like creatures attack in a frenzy, I have only seen in Pirhannas and fanatic humans." Captain Orklund Havas , Pertharian Explorer Captain _____________________________________________________ The Walites are biologically somewhere between bird and Saurian, There are some characteristics that are also seen in Raptors. Walites distinquish themselves not as a warrior culture but a race of soldiers. They are among the few species outside of Terran humans who developed war games and war music. They are very disciplined and it was these qualtites they saw reflected in many aspects of the Union that made them decide tojoin with their sizeable empire they call Walita space. A senate type government with regional Commanders and civilian leaders elected an Administrator every four years from their midst. Now they elcecting a representative the same way. The Walite representative is also the their highest head of state. Almost 60 percent of all 600 Billion Walites serve in the Marine Corps , Army and Border Defense. The rest keeps the well organixed industrial part of their society running. Walites can be found all over the Union, but rarely alone. They tend to move, colonize or travel in flocks of 5-20 individuals. Egg laying females are highly regarded and are usually the head of the household. But there are no restrictions for males or females to chose any professional occupation. Female Walites however do not seek careers in front line or combat troop oriented military careers. Females lay one to six eggs in their fertilile period of life (30 years) and keep little contact with their offspring after they matured. Flocks (the Walite form of family) may or may not contain blood related members. New Flocks are formed annually at their ancient Migration festival. A highly religious and important event for young adults that do not belong to a flock yet. It is also a remnant tradition of their pre civilization / pre history times when Walis migrated from the cold winter fields of their planet to the warm summer fields. While civilizatiom and the development of housing and dwellings negated the need to migrate. It is still a genetic urge. Walites are carnivores and prefer to eat live rodent like mammals and small snakes they raise in mammoth farms. Their space age and expansion to other planets made it neccesary to develop conserved "deas" meat. Wali-Balls are formed balls of raw meat (very latley a variety with bacon bits is all the rage and a top seller for Enroe Corp) Watching 2 Dee "movies" is a national past time, as their stereo vision is not as well developed as that of humans. Terran Human Pre Asto War movies are revered with enrormous fan clubs, watching the same movies over and over (and re enacting them in Virtu Theaters) No Human composer is more honored than Wagner (Walite War songs are well liked by Terran Humans as well) The fact that the Walites successfuly repelled Pertharian invasion attempts is perhaps most telliof their fighting abilities. Their tech is well developed and their range of weapon systems and development is only rivaled by that of Earth. Category:Sentient Species